Snow and Coffee
by SIRxSPADES
Summary: My first Homestuck FanFic. It's Humanstuck. Just some SolKat stuff. Oh, and I'm terrible at titles. And I don't know if I put the right Rating for this. Please consider reviewing the FanFic!
1. Chapter 1

You look out the window. You see the snow covered ground and snow is still falling. You sit on the couch and grab a blanket covered with bees and pull it over your shoulders. Leaning back, you feel relaxed for once. You don t have to worry about anything right now. Your mind is able to rest and- *ping* What was that? You look over at your laptop. The screen shows a message.

- carcinoGeneticist began pestering twinArmageddons-  
CG: HEY.  
CG: ARE YOU THERE?

CG: ARE YOU GOING TO FUCKING ANSWER ME?

You grab your laptop from the coffee table and reply.  
TA: what ii2 iit?  
TA: jegu2. Learn two have 2ome patiience.

CG: WHAT EVER.  
CG: ANYWAY, I WAS THINKING.  
CG: SINCE WE BOTH DON'T HAVE TO WORK TODAY, WE COULD HANGOUT.  
TA: hmm that actually doe2 2ound kiinda fun.  
TA: ok. Yea. Meet me at the coffee 2hop downtown?  
CG: YEAH, OK.  
-carcinoGenetecist ceased pestering twinArmageddons-

You close the tab and then shut your laptop, placing it back onto the coffee table. You stretch your arms over your head and stand up. You should probably change out of your pajamas and get going. You head upstairs and walk to your bedroom. Scanning the room, you step over some cables. You've been meaning to clean your room up and put all of your computer stuff in your computer room, but you can never seem to find the time to do so. After getting dressed, you stand in front of your bathroom mirror. You sigh and comb through your messy brown hair. You re actually excited to hangout with Karkat. You haven't seen him in a few months, both of you being busy at work. You check your watch, realizing you should be leaving by now. You dash down the stairs, grab a jacket and your keys, and walk out the door.

When you enter the coffee shop, you immediately clean your glasses off. You hate how the snow clings to your lenses then melts.

"Sollux!"

You put your glasses back on your face, and look around, and find a shorter male with dark brown, almost black hair walking up to you.

"Sollux, are you fucking deaf?"

Karkat, your best friend. You glance down at him.

"Well it th nithe to thee you too, KK," you smirk.

"Lets just get the coffee," he says as he walks to the counter.

You follow him. Both of you order your drinks and wander to a table near the back of the shop, by a giant window. By now, the snow was slowly drifting to the ground. He takes his seat first, and he glances outside. He sighs and takes a sip of his hot coffee. You take the seat across from him, and you have yet to take your eyes off of him. He turns his gaze towards you. A pale pink sweeps across your face as you turn your attention to the window, grasping your coffee.

"So how have you been?" the shorter male asks.

"Pretty good. Work hath been a lot buthier though, thinthe it th the holiday theathon."

You work with computers, something you absolutely enjoy. But because Christmas is around the corner, business has spiked.

"Oh, yea I had almost forgotten about that. Hell, we're already setting out our spring shit," he explains.

Karkat works in retail. He's still in college, so he's only working for the money.

"Ha! I'll never underthtand why they do that. Can't we jutht get though Chrithtmath before theeing eathter shit?" You laugh.

You both bicker on and on about how stupid the retail business can be. Eventually you both get on the topic of current relationships.

"So how have you and Feferi been?"

"Actually, we broke up a few weekth ago. She thaid she wath going to be moving away, and we agreed that a long dithanthe relationship wouldn't work for either of uth. Tho it ended on mutual termth. How are you and Terethi?"

He let out a heavy sigh as he looked down at his coffee. He and Terezi were living together. They both attended the same college, so that made things more convenient as well.

"We were getting into fights about the stupidest shit. One of our fights ended with her taking all of her shit, and leaving. I haven't heard from her since, and honestly, I was getting really pissed off with her. She's so clingy," he managed a chuckle.

He looked up at you, your eyes meet for a few seconds. You are about to tell him something. Something you've been wanting to tell him for years now. But before you can even open your mouth to speak, your phone goes off. You groan and pull the phone out of your jacket's pocket. Work. They want you to come in today. You decide that you could use the extra hours, but you tell them you can't come in for a couple hours. You pocket your phone, and look back up at Karkat.

"KK. I ve been meaning to tell you thomething," you begin.

Of fucking course, there is always something to interrupt a person when it s important. A male with a purple streak through his blonde hair, think rimmed glasses and a striped blue scarf strides to your table.

"Hey Kar, Sol," he bellowed. I wwasn't expectin' to see you both here. Anywway, I'm throwwin a Christmas party in a wweek, and I wwas wwonderin' if you two wwould accept an invvite?"

Both you and Karkat look at each other, then back at the hipster standing in front of the table.

"It dependth on what my hourth are, Eridan. But I gueth tho."

"Sure. Why the fuck not."

"Great! It's goin' to be at my place, and in case you need my address, I'm sendin' out invvitations."

The hipster purchases his latte and muffin then leaves. Karkat looks rather annoyed at this point. He takes a small drink of his coffee before leaning back in his chair.

"So what was it you were saying?"

"Um, it'th nothing KK."

_Of course it's something you dumbass! You're in love with Karkat Vantas! Sollux Captor, you tell that man how you feel!_ You obviously don't tell him because he is about to leave.

"Well this was a riot," he says in a sarcastic voice, but smiles a bit to show he was joking.

He stands up from his seat, checking the time.

"Haha, yeah well, if I don't talk to you thooner, I'll thee you at Eridan'th party," you say, beaming a toothy smile at Karkat. You stand up as well and walk each other to the door. You both say your goodbyes and back home in the cold, snowy air.

_"Dammit. Why didn t I jutht tell him?"_ Thoughts like this are racing though your mind.

Eventually, you make your way home. You find yourself kicking your snowy shoes off at the door and plop right down on the couch, replacing your black jacket with your favorite bee blanket. With an hour left before you have to go to work, you decide you need a nap.

So you take a nap.


	2. Chapter 2

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you are sitting in your living room, staring out the window. It s night time, and the snow keeps falling. Turning your head away from the frozen glass, you lean back into your chair, pulling your laptop onto your lap. You consider pestering your best friend, Sollux. Hehe, just thinking about his name makes you feel warm inside. Wait what? No it doesn t! Quit being an ignorant fuck face. Anyway, you figure he s probably at work. You check to see if Sollux is online anyway. Oh, he is So you decide to pester him anyway. *ping* Looks like he beat you to it.  
-twinArmageddons began pestering carcinoGeneticist-  
TA: hey kk.  
TA: ju2t wanted two 2ay ii had fun twoday.  
CG: I WAS JUST ABOUT TO PESTER YOU.  
CG: I DID TOO. MOST FUN I VE HAD IN A WHILE ACTUALLY.  
You stare at the bright screen, waiting for a reply. You can t help but think about him, about his beautiful heterochromatic eyes, his thick brown hair, his tall, lanky figure. Holy shit, Karkat Vantas, you are in love with Sollux Captor! No wait, uh, you just like thinking about your best friend TA: well, my break ii2 almo2t over.  
TA: ii ll talk two you later kk!  
TA: bye!  
CG: YEAH, ALRIGHT, BYE.  
-twinArmageddons ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist-  
Taking a few more seconds to look over your very short conversation with Sollux, you eventually muster up enough energy to drag yourself to your bedroom. You change out of your clothes and put your pajamas on before flopping onto your bed. You remember that you have tomorrow off of work and you don t have school. You figure it would be smart to run some errands. After all, your cabinets are empty and frankly you re kind of scared to look in the fridge. With that thought in mind, you dose off into sleep.

The brightness of day peeks into your room through your blinds. Still laying in bed, you throw your hands into the air, stretching and yawning. You peer down at your alarm clock. It reads 8:34 . You grumble and kick your legs over the edge of the bed, rubbing your eyes. You shuffle across your bedroom and into the bathroom, where you rinse away your apparent grogginess. Oh yea, you were going to go grocery shopping. So then you get dressed and comb through your hair and brush your teeth, you trot down the stairs, grab your coat and keys and walk outside to your car. You sit in the car, and turn the engine on, cursing under your visible breath about how cold it is. Eventually, you pull out of your driveway and drive to the store which is several blocks away. You park your car, and soon get everything you need from the grocery store. As you stand in the checkout line with your cart full of food, you notice a rather tall man in the line next to you. You recognize those ridiculous 3D glasses anywhere.  
Hey Sollux, you greet him.  
He looks up from a magazine he was skimming through. He turns to you, and seems very delighted to see you.  
Hi KK! Fanthy meeting you here, he said as he put the magazine away.  
Heh, yea, just picking up some shit. Both of your checkout lines move forward and you both start to unload your carts. You both pay the cashiers and make your way outside to talk.  
Well it wath nithe theeing you again, but I should go, I got frozen food that I don t want thawed, he laughed.  
Yeah, ok! Then I ll see you at Eridan s party. Thoundth good KK, he smiles.  
You find your way to your parked car, and put the bags full of food in the trunk. After returning the cart to the cart corral, you get in the car and drive home, thinking about Sollux s heartwarming smile he had just given you. Wait, no you weren t You were uh, thinking about manly things Oh fuck it. Karkat Vanatas, just admit it already. You love Sollux Captor. Ok, Karkat, you are done denying your love for Sollux. When you see him at Eridan s party, you are finally going to do something about it.


End file.
